


My first boyfriend

by mhari2003



Category: Hank zipzer
Genre: Family, Gay, Hot Tub, M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhari2003/pseuds/mhari2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick mckelty new it was hank. And he's ashamed that hank zipper in a dress got him hard. Really hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My first boyfriend

Hanks p.o.v

 

While we where walking nick stoped looked around and then pulled me into the janotors cuboard. He pushes me up against the wall and im ashamed to say i really liked it. "Take of the wig hank i know its you" he says and i freeze. "Wwwhat?" I ask stutering. He graps a hold of my hips and pulles him fulsh against me and i honest to god moaned. "So u are liking this as much as me" he chuckles. I was about to say something to him and he could tell as he pushed his hips agaisnt mine again and i let my hands tangle in his golder hair. He then slowly dips his head to my neck and i know i shouldnt like it but fuck it if this is gonna happen then im bloody well going to enjoy it. He nips at my neck probebly giving me a hickey. I throw my head to the side letting him have more acsess. He must fell how much i like it because one of his hands leave my hip and travel down my thigh to where my skirt starts and slowly creeps it up under my skirt.  He rubs my iner thigh "fuckkkk nick" i moan which makes him look at me. "Like that baby" he asks as he runs his hand the rest of the way to my arse and squeeses. He slaps my bubble butt and looks at me "i asked if u liked it " and i relpu with a nod and a raspy "god yes"  He lets go and i whine in annoyence. He laughes and puts both his hands back on my hips and slowy leans in. Our lips touch gently and i slowly start to kiss him back. I run my hands gently thru his hair as he rubs circles on my hips. He licks my bottom lip for entrance which i grant. When his tounge touched my i felt complete for some reson but i was ruined by the bell. He groaned and hide his face in my neck and i laughed. He smiled and asked me "what you laughing about". "I never im my hole life though nick mckelty would moan about school". "But i wanna stay with u" he says kissing my neck again. "My parents are out tonight untill tomorrow afternoon emily is getting her tonilse out why dont u come to mine" i say trying to be suductive but failing. I pull him by is tie to me and he wispers in my ear. "Ill be there at 7". When i open my eyes he is no where in sight. I straiten my skirt and wig before leaving. After school i meet with frankie and ashley to see if they have got anywhere with who done it. But they told me mr joy had cctv put in so we will sneak out of the assembly for mr love and look and see. But first I need to get these fucking tights off. And I need to organise this date. And then it hit me like a fucking truck. I fancy nick mckelty. Shit.


End file.
